


Old Songs Die Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Verbal Humiliation, he likes it, in a good way, it's brief and sweet, sugar we're going down swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A notch in your bedpost,<br/>But you're just a line in a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Songs Die Hard

Castiel was sound asleep on the bunker couch, a book laid flat to his chest. His stomach caved in and bounced up with every sweet breath that escaped his lips. Dean watched him in the leather chair juxtaposition from the couch. The small lap in the corner of the two lit shadows across Castiel's face. His nose was willowy, with lithe cheekbones to surround it. To see Castiel in such a natural state, so pure in that moment, it gave Dean chills. His breath shallowed as he tried to clear his mind and just think.

Dean pondered for a moment, wondering if he really wanted to interrupt the peace. Being selfish for once, he stood and crossed the room. Barefooted, the floor gave him a slight chill. He looked for just the right CD, an old one, but just perfect. He slotted it into the machine resting on the TV console and waited. When the track started playing, he gradually raised the volume. 

When he began to consider his attempts fruitless, he turned the volume a bit lower and hunched himself in front of the couch. Eye-level with Cas, he blew in his face. He quickly cinched his face up, crinkling his nose. But, ever so, he did not wake. Dean's arousal still present from the look that came to rest back onto Cas' face, he gently placed his hand in the middle of Castiel's navel and waistband. He circled there for a moment before Cas' head fell to the side and he pushed his head into the couch, wiggling his shoulders. Dean was so fond of the act. A small, ever-present smile slipped itself into place on the man's face. He removed his hand and padded over to put the song onto repeat.

When he came back, he carefully, so tender in his swift motion, lifted his leg to slot it in between Cas' side and the couch. He pulled his other leg on the couch to accompany the other side. He bent low, silent, only breathing in. Resting above the man with his hands on either side of him, he began his slow ascent. He kissed from the man's waistline to his chest, soft and airy. Their chest keep space for anything, to feel the warmth between them, to let their heartbeats keep time to the music. When Dean reaches his collar bone, he moans. Without looking up Dean stops.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he says, innocent with a cold bite at the edge of his next kiss. He touches Castiel then, a simple hand on his hip. 

He grabs Dean's shoulder, and squeezes. Only then does he realize there is music in the background. His eyebrows furrow, almost intertwining with his long eyelashes. "What's with you and ambiance? This is new. You never listen to punk rock. You're more of a classics guy." Dean rolls his eyes at the rambling, but entertains him anyway.

"Heard it on a hunt a long time ago with Sammy. We were in a high school, and a couple of kids at lunch were playing it. got me all hot and bothered. 'Course, Bloody Mary ruined that for me later." He grunted softly, placing his lips at the chords of his lover's neck. 

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team.

Castiel squints and chuckles, "Oh, now I see why it caught your taste." Dean stopped his kissing to snip at Castiel's neck, drawing out another cute giggle. "Is this going to continue, or are you going to get onto serving me already?" Castiel's eyes darken with lust, and his voice lowers. This definitely catches Dean's attention. He becomes tentative, almost kicking into overdrive. 

He positions himself with his head above Castiel's crotch, reading himself. He looks up at Cas, gazing into his eyes. He lifts his shirt, licking the newly exposed skin. He latches his teeth onto his jeans, and cocks his head to the side almost professionally. The buttons pop free and he drags down even more, unzipping them. 

"Oh, jesus, fuck." Castiel says, He's never seen Dean that do that before. The action is so fleeting but still so rousing. 

He licks above his underwear, loving the feeling of Castiel's jumping skin under his tongue. He bites the waistband, brings it up, and pops it back down. Castiel jumps but loves the sensation. Dean gets right to it, to worship Castiel's cock. He helps to pull the man's jeans down, along with his underwear. They share random glances, reaching for a wet kiss every chance they can get.

Dean is merciless when it comes to Cas' cock. It gets all the attention, and he doesn't move on until he gets come. He licks a long, wet stripe up his shaft, going all the way to his slit. He puts just the head in and tongues it. Castiel writhes under him, asking for him to let up and give him more in the same breath. He does this a few more times before relentlessly thrusting Castiel's cock down his throat. It reaches the back, and he swallows around it. This makes blue eyes go wide. A mix of a grunt and almost a song barely reach the air. He's gasping for it, almost.

His head hits the couch like he's lost it, but he knows it's not over yet. dean goes up and down again, swallowing even more, faster this time. His throat constricting against Cas' cock is unbearable. He grips Dean's hair, shoving him down over himself. He takes over, Dean giving himself willingly, glad to be a mouth for Castiel to fuck. He pulls at his hair, bringing back up. His lips stay sealed and wrapped comfortably warm around his dick. 

He can sense Castiel is close to being spent, so he lets off. He gets a questioning look, but it disappears when Dean yanks Cas' shirt off. Castiel sits up, and Dean settles into the back of the couch. He pulls Cas towards him, his back to his chest. Castiel whines, complaining about the needless clothing on Dean. 

He pulls his shirt off from the back of his neck, and sets off to undo his pants. Castiel reaches behind him, finding the buttons with the feel of his hand. He finds Dean's dick first though, and gives it a good squeeze before travelling upwards. 

His hands fumble a bit, but he still manages to undo the pants. Dean yanks them off along with his own Marvel boxers. When they appear on the floor in front of Castiel, he laughs. Dean stops it by pulling him in close, skin to skin. He toys with his nipples, licking his index and thumb so that he can rub them into oblivion. Cas' cock twitches at the feeling, and Dean's twitches responsively at the sound that comes from deep in the dark-haired man's throat. 

He rubs his stomach to calm him, rutting his dick into his ass. Their thighs are hot where they touch, almost conforming to the others' skin. Dean then wraps his hand around Cas' dick, sure and pure. He slicks the pre-come gathering at his tip all the way down him. Castiel spits down, slicking the process up a little more. 

They sit there, rutting, Dean's hand making sweet love to Castiel's cock. He starts off slow, savory, then works it up until Cas' moans stop at his lips. There's nothing but the sound of skin on skin, helpless breaths and a sex track in the background. Dean starts his pull into the beat of the song, and Castiel follows, pumping himself into his hand to the time of the voice.

A sweet melody of sex and sin. Castiel comes, humming with what he can remember. Dean whispers the lyrics into his ear as they spill all over each other. Their cocks both red, swollen, and pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the music moments week of SPNHiatusCreations which you can find [here](http://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/post/145464532697/welcome-to-week-two-we-had-such-an-amazing) so there you go!


End file.
